


Mile High Club

by GioGioStar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Condom, Butt Plugs, Condoms, Established Relationship, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Travel, Unsafe Sex, china may no longer have homosexuality illegal but they still are pretty homophobic, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: “I want you,” Guang purred out a soft moan.“What if we get caught?” Leo asked in between kisses.“What are they going to do? Kick us off the plane? We’re in the middle of the ocean.”OrGuang and Leo fuck in a plane bathroom.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	Mile High Club

Leo shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he closed the window in the plane. He felt like his stomach was doing summersaults. During the Cup of China, it seemed as if everybody was starting to have a blossoming relationship. Leo blushed as he could recall the blush on Guang’s face. He was so beautiful at that moment, even though he was so upset that he had come in last in his home country. Without even thinking, he kissed him. He always had a crush on him but didn’t want to risk losing him as a friend. The moment that he did, he felt like he was about to lose everything. Until Guang kissed back.

Both of them were going to be heading back to the US together. Hoping that a change in scenery would help him. He turned to see the young man sitting next to him, twisting a napkin into smaller pieces. Guang stooped suddenly, looking at Leo with a soft smile. It warmed the Spanish man up immensely.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just nervous,” Guang looked back down.

“Why?”

“We’re dating now, right?”

“I was hoping we were,” Leo answered truthfully.

“Look, in my country, me being gay is a bad thing,” Guang continued to fiddle with the napkin, “it’s not like it’s illegal or anything, but a lot of people in China are against it. I’ve been in the closet since I was old enough to skate. I had to pretend to have a crush on girls. My parents expect me to find a nice girl and marry her, have kids and take care of them when they are old.”

“So we’ll keep it secret, and come out together,” Leo smiled softly as he placed his hand on Guang.

“You already came out as bi. People still think I’m straight.”

“So, we’ll come out as a couple when you’re ready.”

“What if I’m never ready?”

“Then I get to keep you to myself.”

“You’ll get bored with me if you do that.”

“You are the most interesting person I’ve ever met,” Leo smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the Chinese man’s thumb.

“No, I’m not. Phichit is more interesting than me. Yuuri Katsuki is more interesting than I am. I’m just me.”

“And that’s what makes you interesting,” Leo smiled, “You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met. You have a heart of gold, and you spot me whenever I’m short and don’t even ask me when I’ll pay you back.”

“Because you spot me when I need it, and you always have my back.”

“I also love how you can be so innocent, but deep down, you’re also a little devil,” Leo smirked knowing that his words would make his boyfriend blush deeply.

“Leo…”

“You can be so spontaneous, that I love it.”

“No, I’m not.”

“I can prove it, what would you want to do right now?”

Guang blushed hard. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to touch him. Just like the night at the gala. Even though most people would have thought that they were moving too fast, Guang felt differently. He and Leo had been skating since they were in their Juniors together. They had been friends since he was ten. Leo was the first boy that Guang had ever felt so strongly. So when he kissed him, it felt like his dreams came true. It felt like everything was going to be alright.

He looked at the people around the plane, everybody seemed to be asleep. He looked at the symbol on the overhead, seeing that the seatbelt logo was off. He unbuckled his belt and bolted to the door for the restrooms. He didn’t bother locking it. He wanted Leo to follow him. He missed how he touched him the night before. He needed to feel his body press against his. The heat in the pit of his stomach swelled with pressure. Pressure only Leo could ease him.

He was sitting on the toilet seat shaking. He couldn’t believe that he was hoping for Leo to go after him. Guang felt like his head was spinning as he waited what felt like an eternity. He was trying to keep his breathing leveled. He needed to be cool, calm and collected. His head snapped up when he heard the doorknob turning.

“It’s occupied, sorry,” he spoke in Mandarin.

“No comprendo, amor,” Leo smirked.

“Leo, I thought you were somebody else.”

“I think we’re the only ones up right now,” Leo muttered softly, “so can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Guang smiled.

The Latin man went in, locking the door behind him. The bathroom was a little cramped, but they managed to make do. Leo looked at his boyfriend, lust in his eyes. He just looked so beautiful right now. He leaned in closer, taking in the sweet scent of his lotion. He smelled like mint, so cool and refreshing.

“Can I hug you?”

“You never have to ask that,” Guang whispered softly.

Leo pressed his body against his boyfriend, holding him closely. He could feel Guang’s heart thumping uncontrollably, or maybe it was his own? He wasn’t so sure at the moment. Leo just wanted to hold onto the young man in his arms for as long as it would be allowed.

“Can I kiss you?” Guang asked his breathing heavy as if he were afraid of getting the answer he didn’t want, or worse, the answer he wanted.

“Always, querido,” Leo whispered, voice husky with need.

Their lips molded gently at first, almost as if they were testing the waters before Guang found a sudden boldness within him. Kissing him as he pulled at his jacket. A desperate whimper jumped into Leo’s mouth as Guang seemed to pull on him closer. The Asian man was pleading into Leo’s mouth as if begging for him to keep him from melting. Guang loved this man more than anything in the world. He could feel his hips buckle as Leo started grinding on him.

“I want you,” Guang purred out a soft moan.

“What if we get caught?” Leo asked in between kisses.

“What are they going to do? Kick us off the plane? We’re in the middle of the ocean.”

Leo let out a chuckle as he kissed Guang’s neck, the other let out a low moan as his body shivered in excitement. Leo could feel his pants tightening up, grateful that he wasn’t wearing something like jeans and only his tracksuit. Leo let a hand wander over his boyfriend’s body, slowly, letting his palm resting on his member. Guang’s breath hitched as Leo continued teasing him. He let out a moan, begging for Leo to stop teasing him.

“Pero me encanta quando tienes esa cara,” Leo’s voice was dipped in velvet as he nibbled on his ear lob.

“Fuck!” Guang moaned out as he started pulling at Leo’s pants, desperately wanting them off.

He could hear Leo chuckled as he continued his assault on his neck and lobe, slowly complying as he shimmied his sweats just enough for his dick to spring out. Guang looked at it almost hungrily before he got on his knees, teasing the head with licks and kisses before taking the length into his mouth. Leo was breathing through his nose as his boyfriend sucked at him. It took everything in his power to keep himself from not pounding his hips into his boyfriend’s face.

“Guang, fuck, you’re gonna make me cum with that mouth,” Leo was breathing hard, feeling as if he were about to lose himself.

Guang looked at him, cheeks hollowed out, eyes rolled up gazing at him through bangs. A nice loud pop erupted as Guang released Leo’s member from his mouth, a spit trail still connecting them together.

“I want you inside me,” Guang stated simply, “I missed you.”

“I don’t have any lube, Guang,” Leo deadpanned, “I don’t even have a condom.”

“Well, I must be the best boyfriend because I do,” Guang smirked.

“Cabrón,” Leo smirked at him as he watched his boyfriend pulled out a condom, “you planned this.”

“Maybe,” Guang smirked.

“This is why I fucking love you, man,” Leo laughed as he kissed him again.

It wasn’t the first time that they had said something like this. They were originally friends, to begin with. It just casually ended up with them admitting that they really did like each other and wanted something more than simple friendship.

Guang ripped open the wrapper, pulling out the condom. Guang grabbed his boyfriend’s cock, enjoying the thickness that he was as he rolled the rubber over the head, tip to root. Slowly, he had both himself and Leo turn, having Leo sit on the toilet before he slowly straddled his lover.

“Guang, I need to prep you.”

“Leo, I want you.”

“I don’t if it means hurting you.”

“It won’t hurt, I promise,” Guang pleaded.

I don’t want to have your ass bleeding when we get to the US, so either let me play with it, or we can do something else,” Leo was looking at him sternly.

Guang puffed up his cheeks in defeat as he buried his face on his boyfriend’s neck, “you suck.”

“But you still love me,” Leo chuckled.

“What if I told you, I’m even more amazing than what you thought?”

“What did you do?”

“I wasn’t sure if we would be doing anything on the plane and I wanted to prepare just in case.”

“What did you do?”

Guang slowly took off his bottoms, pulling both his boxers and pants at once. His hard-on stiff and angry from the sudden cold. His hand traveled to his backside as he felt his own delicate fingers tease his ass. He could feel the plug he had put on while they were on the plane. He had been wearing it for a few hours, so he knew that he should be ready for Leo if he wanted.

Slowly, he pulled the plug out, smiling at how his boyfriend looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Leo kissed him harshly as he helped Guang aim closer to his dick. He couldn’t even believe it that his boyfriend had done something like this. He knew that Guang showed off as being shy. But for him to do something like this, it surprised him greatly and he liked this side of him.

“I want you, please. That toy has been messing with me for the last few hours.”

“Fuck,” Leo huffed as he felt himself inching into his boyfriend.

Guang let his boy slide into his boyfriend, Leo let out a low hiss as he struggled to keep himself from snapping his hips upwards. Guang sighed as soon had Leo completely inside him. He started rolling his hops, feeling the little shocks of pleasure as Leo thrust slightly. Guang was scratching at Leo’s back, begging for him to just destroy him. He missed this so much. Even if they started officially dating not even a few days ago, they were already very comfortable with each other. They were childhood friends. They were there for each other during their Junior competitions, helping the other grow.

Leo let out a moan as he started thrusting harder into Guang. If he were going to die, this was how he wanted. Balls deep in the most beautiful man in the world. Although, he was pretty sure that Guang would freak out if that happened. He slammed himself into his boyfriend, earning a sudden strangled gasp before he did it again, Guang begging for that again. Leo smiled, knowing that he had just hit that button. He continued slamming his dick into the Asian man. Guang was bitting his arm as he attempted to stifle his own sobs of pleasures. Leo smirked as he thrust even harder. He wanted to hear the beautiful sounds that bubbled from his boyfriend’s lips. He wanted to hear the mix between English, Mandarin, Cantonese and straight-up babble. Leo pulled Guang’s arm away from his mouth as he laced his fingers with his, kissing him passionately. His body felt as if he were about to burst into flames. He could feel Guang grinding back at him, his dick slapping both of their stomachs as they continued their ride.

Guang unlaced his fingers from Leo’s hands as his fingers laced through the strands of Leo’s hair. He was pressing his boyfriend’s face closer to his, wanting to taste every inch of him as he felt every inch of him inside pounding him into submission.

“Hold on, something doesn’t feel right,” Leo pulled away.

“What?”

“Get off me real quick.”

Guang huffed defeated as he carefully pulled himself off his boyfriend, both of them looking in shock at what they saw. The condom broken. Leo ripped the rest of the condom off, grunting in frustration.

“Sorry, maybe when we get to the US?”

“I don’t mind if you cum inside me,” Guang looked at him.”

“Really?”

“I have no intention of being with anybody while I’m with you. I hope you feel the same. But if not, then yeah, we can stop.”

“No, I just want it to be us,” Leo reached for his boyfriend.

“Then make love to me,” Guang smiled as he straddled his boyfriend again, truly feeling him inside.

“That’s the only thing I can do with you,” Leo whispered as he kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please comment and check out the other stories for Rare Pair Week.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


End file.
